


Cecil is definitely a night owl

by PirateTucker



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cute, Fluff, I hope it's enjoyable, I wrote this for my girlfriend, M/M, o3o
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1673108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PirateTucker/pseuds/PirateTucker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos wakes up early to head into the lab every morning, Cecil has decided to try and wake up with him in the morning. Carlos wasn't prepared for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cecil is definitely a night owl

Cecil was not a morning person, Carlos realized this the first time they spent a night together. Carlos had gotten up early and decided to make Cecil breakfast. Problem was Carlos had woken up at 9 to make Cecil breakfast, which was still pretty late for Carlos, but Cecil didn't wake up until noon. Carlos ended up having to throw out Cecil's eggs and he made Cecil lunch instead. Cecil apologized and explained that since his news casts were so late, he didn't bother to wake up all that early. Carlos only smiled and assured him that it made sense and he wasn't offended. 

Carlos had gotten used to Cecil's schedule and once they were moved in together, Cecil had started to try and get up earlier. Carlos told him he didn't have to, but Cecil wanted to try and get up with him so he could see him off in the morning, also he figured maybe it was time to become more productive in the morning. 

Carlos was fully supportive of this, until Cecil actually started to try and get up that early. For example, this morning Carlos woke up to his alarm and yawned, he tried to sit up, only to realize that Cecil had his tentacles as well as his arms and legs wrapped around him. Carlos had to take off one appendage at a time before he could finally sit up, and he still had Cecil's arms wrapped around his waist. "Cecil...," Carlos said softly patting at his arms, "I have to get up and get ready..." 

Cecil only clung tighter, "Cecil...," Carlos said a bit louder this time, "I have to get up..." He managed to get Cecil to open his eyes lazily. 

"mmm," Cecil mumbled and let his arms loosen from around his waist, "m' up." 

Carlos couldn't help his chuckle, "are you?" He asked as he stood and went into the bathroom brushing his teeth and decided he could use a shower. He heard the bed shift, and soon there was a very tired cecil leaning up against him kissing at his shoulder. 

"M' up...," Cecil mumbled again his eyes barely open. 

"Love, if you want to go back to sleep I won't stop you," Carlos kissed the top of his head. 

"No... I'm up," Cecil spoke a bit more clearly this time.

"Alright, well I'm going to shower now," Carlos pulled at his boxers which is the only think he wore to bed that night.

"I'll join you," Cecil said sleepily yawning soon after as he started to tug his sleep shirt off and over his head. 

Carlos started the shower getting the temperature right and helped Cecil into the shower so he didn't trip. This couldn't be too bad, taking a shower together, except Carlos had to do most of the work. Cecil wiped at his eyes yawning while Carlos washed both of their bodies and had to move Cecil under the water to make him rinse off. "Cecil you need to wake up more, this is getting hard," Carlos was more amused than annoyed at this point, he wondered if Cecil could really handle being up this early. 

Cecil shook his head and began to wash his own hair, "I'm fine." 

"Of course, babe," Carlos grinned and stared to wash his own hair. 

Once the shower was complete Carlos got out and got them both towels, he handed one to Cecil and started to dry himself off. Cecil lazily patted at his own body with the towel Carlos gave him. Carlos grinned and went into the bedroom and started to pick out clothes, he had finished dressing and started his way into the kitchen where he found Cecil back in his pjs hair wet and sticking to his neck and forehead. His third eye blinking against the hair that was covering it. 

Carlos walked over to him and kissed his forehead and pushed the hair aside for the third eye which calmed back down and settled into a half awake state just like the rest of Cecil. "What are you hungry for?" Carlos grabbed a bowel and poured himself some cereal. 

"Whatever you're having," Cecil yawned and shook his head again in an attempt to wake himself up. 

Carlos smiled fondly at him before grabbing a second bowel and pouring some of Cecil's favorite cereal and some milk into the bowl. He brought the cereal over and set Cecil's in front of him. "Are you sure you want to wake up with me each morning?"

"Yes," Cecil pouted slightly, "I want to make sure I see you off each morning." 

Carlos knew that when Cecil had the mind set to do something he shouldn't stop him, he might get better over time. Cecil and Carlos managed a small conversation before Carlos pulled on his labcoat and grabbed his keyes and wallet setting out to work after kissing Cecil at least 10 dozen times. 

He looked at the clock one he reached the lab and once again he was late to work, but at least it was only 15 min rather than the usual half hour. He will just have to change up his routine a little bit. He loved Cecil, but he was definitely not a morning person.


End file.
